


Beards

by Bootyenthused



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootyenthused/pseuds/Bootyenthused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur attempts to trim his beard for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beards

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by **[this](http://dyr0z.tumblr.com/post/141296128862/i-had-a-talk-with-a-friend-on-twitter-and-we-had)** lovely picture by dyr0z on tumblr

Arthur can’t remember the reason he decided to grow a beard. He remembers his facial hair beginning to grow when he was around 14, remembers how patchy it was against his oily skin. It wasn’t until he was probably 17, after he assumed his position at elder that it started to grow in full. He let it grow for a while, the unkemptness helping to age him a few years, make him look more intimidating, authoritative.

It’s when Arthur’s 19, when he’s in the last tethers of his teenage years that he grows tired of the hair, attempting one night to trim it, shape it so it compliments his face instead of retracting from it. He uses a dull pair of scissors, using a dusty mirror to get the strands the same length. When he thinks it looks even enough, he washes the remaining hairs from his face, towels himself off and heads to dinner.

He walks the halls of the Citadel to the mess hall, another soldiers falling into step beside him.

“Elder,” the man greets as they continue forward.

“Paladin Danse,” Maxson answers with a smile, opening the door to the cafeteria for his friend.

When Danse looks over to thank him he stops in his tracks, pulls Arthur back into the hallway and pushes him against the wall.

“What the hell did you do to your face?”

Arthur’s taken aback by Danse’s abruptness, at the way the paladin grabs his chin and tilts his head left then right, then up as he stares at his beard.

“I, uh, trimmed my beard?” The elder answers, confusion in his voice as Danse trails a finger through his beard. The touch isn’t gentle, but it sends a jolt through his core anyway.

“It looks like a five-year old took scissors to it.”

Arthur slaps Danse’s hand away then, pushing away from the wall as he steps back.

“I only had some scissors, and I’ve never…” Arthur trails off, watching as Danse’s hand rubs against his own neatly trimmed facial hair.

“Really, Arthur?” Danse laughs a bit at the elder’s expense, frowning when Arthur ducks his head. “You should’ve asked for Jones’ help. He’s probably still in the barbershop, come on.”

“I’d rather not,” Maxson answers, shaking his head. It’s no secret that he and Jones don’t necessarily see eye to eye, and aside from his monthly haircut, Arthur prefers the knight-captain with a squeaky voice and greasy fingers to be as far away from him as possible.

“Come on then, I’ll do it myself. I can’t let the fucking elder go in there looking like that.”

Danse grabs Arthur’s wrist before he can get a word in, pulls him down the hallway. Arthur’s cheeks tint red as he’s dragged into the paladin barracks, avoiding eye contact with the other paladins in the room. Danse releases Arthur, rifling through his trunk before pulling out a small, burlap sack.

“We should probably do this in your quarters,” the paladin decides when the other paladins start whispering about Maxson.

The elder doesn’t say anything, just lets Danse pull him down the hall and into his private quarters.

“Sit,” he says, pointing to the elder’s desk chair, and Arthur does what he’s told, blush still present as he allows himself to be bossed around.

Danse turns his back then, pulls out of his bag a straight razor, some trimmers, and a couple containers of what looks like soap. Maxson isn’t sure where he got all those things, why they’re in such nice condition, but instead of asking he sits quietly, hands resting in his lap as he watches Danse prepare. 

Arthur can’t help but let his eyes wander, trailing down the paladin’s body as he bends in front of him, tools spread out on the table as Danse works the soapy items together. Danse is something special, that’s for sure; from the way his jumpsuit hugs his muscles to his dedication to the Brotherhood, Arthur’s been pining after him for a while. He’s never really had the chance to make a move, spending most of his time with the paladin in the company of others. 

When Danse turns back to the elder, his sleeves are rolled up, one hand covered in the lather while the other holds his trimmers.

“Take your shirt off, elder,” Danse commands, a small smirk making its way onto his mouth and disappearing as quickly as it came. Arthur does what he says, throws the black tee onto his bed before leaning back in the chair with a smirk.

“If you cut me with those scissors I’m demoting you,” Arthur jokes, trying to keep the mood light. He trusts Danse with his life, wouldn’t have let the paladin boss him around if he didn’t.

“I’ve got steady hands, don’t worry. Tilt your head back.”

Arthur complies, closing his eyes as Danse dabs the soap across his jaw, onto his cheeks and down to his neck. Danse’s hands are warm but soft, firm but tender, and Arthur relaxes into the touch, opening his eyes again when he feels Danse pull at the hairs on his neck.

“I’m going to have to shave this off, you’ve got it too patchy down here to save,” the paladin observes, thumb rubbing just above his Adam’s apple. Arthur hums in agreement, savoring the touch of Danse’s hands on him.

Danse turns around to grab the straight razor then, dabs a little more foam across Arthur’s neck before wiping the hair off in one quick motion. Arthur’s impressed with the certainty of Danse’s movements, wonders if he shaves other men’s facial hair often.

Arthur lets Danse get down to it then, closing his eyes as the paladin tends to his beard. He peaks up at him every now and again, watching Danse bite his lip in concentration, pushing the hair out of his eyes as he tends to the area near his ear. 

The paladin leans in close for precision, his breath fanning over the elder’s face. Danse smiles a bit in apology, a bit uneasy as Arthur stares at him. The gaze makes him nervous, and when he accidentally nicks Arthur below the ear he pulls away from the elder, hastily trying to find something to clean the blood with.

“Don’t worry about it,” Maxson responds, dabbing at the mark and seeing the blood that comes back on his finger.

The cut hurts a little more than Arthur would have thought, but he can’t help but laugh at Danse’s unnecessary panic, grabbing the front of the taller man’s jumpsuit to bring him back to his task. Arthur wipes the blood away with this thumb, fingers still knotted in Danse’s jumpsuit as the paladin looks worriedly down at him.

There’s something in the way Danse is looking at him that entices Arthur just so, and without really thinking about it Arthur loops a finger through the strap of his jumpsuit, pulling the older man down to him. He kisses him then, a hard press of lips as the paladin stands there, unresponsive. When Arthur loosens his grip he eyes the man above him, gauging his reaction.

It takes the paladin a moment to recover, a blush stretching across his cheeks, the slight gape of his mouth evidence of his surprise. Arthur smirks a bit when Danse releases a shaky breath. He knows he shouldn’t, but when he pulls again at the loop at the paladin’s collar, when he brings a compliant Danse down to him to kiss him again, he can’t help but push all thoughts of decorum aside as he pushes his tongue into the paladin’s mouth.

He faintly hears the sound of the shaving tools dropping to the floor, his unoccupied hand slipping to the standing man’s waist to pull him into his lap. There’s no resistance on the paladin’s end, and Arthur confidently reaches a hand to grab at Danse’s ass, loves the way he groans at the touch. 

“Arthur,” Danse moans when the elder starts to unzip his jumpsuit, his knuckles tracing over the revealed skin, raking through the exposed hair on his chest. 

“Wanted this for a while,” Arthur says as he pushes the paladin’s jumpsuit off his shoulders. “Thought about you like this a lot.”

Danse ruts into the hand Arthur places over his cock, moaning as the elder nips along his jaw. He doesn’t say anything, lets Arthur pick him up, carry him over to the bed and drop him on it. The paladin rakes his eyes down Arthur’s naked chest, at the bulge in his cargo pants.

“I can’t say I haven’t thought about this, too,” Danse finally responds, biting his lip to suppress a groan as Arthur presses their hips together.

“Take off your jumpsuit,” the elder commands as he leans up. Danse does as he’s told, lets the garment fall to the floor. He loves the way Arthur’s eyes darken with lust, watching as the elder drops his own pants off the side of the bed.

“You’re so fucking sexy Danse,” Arthur growls as he drops to bite at Danse’s neck possessively. “Wanna just tie you up and keep you here like this.”

The paladin moans at the suggestion of bondage, and Arthur can’t help but smirk in response. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? All spread out for me to play with.”

Danse moans out a small “yes,” as Arthur’s hands encircle his wrists, pulling them together above his head. He feels the cold metal of the headboard against his hands, gripping onto the frame and biting his lip when Arthur removes his hands.

“Keep them there.”

He’s not sure where this part of Arthur is coming from, but Danse would be lying if he said he’d never thought about this, thought about Arthur sliding his briefs down his legs, the younger man wrapping his hand around his cock. When he squeezes the base, runs his thumb over the head, Danse almost loses it immediately, but he holds back, anxious to see what else Arthur has in store for him.

The elder sits back on Danse’s thighs, jerking him in slow strokes, watching his eyes roll back into his head when Arthur darts his tongue against the tip teasingly. He trails his unoccupied hand to Danse’s ass, rubbing a finger against his entrance tentatively.

“Wanna fuck you,” Arthur mutters out as he nips at Danse’s throat, leaving bruises with no concern for decorum. Danse lets out a deep moan as Arthur slips the tip of his finger, and Arthur looks around for something to help aid the process, eyes the lather Danse was using on his beard still sitting on the desk.

He flicks a tongue over the older man’s nipple before crossing the room, grabbing the container of foam and slipping off his briefs before crawling between Danse’s legs, pulling them up to rest on Arthur’s hips.

“Go easy on me, it’s uh, it’s been a while,” Danse blushes at the words, hiding his face in the crease of his elbow where his hands are still stretched behind him.

“You’ve done this before?” Arthur asks, relieved when Danse nods. He doesn’t feel the need to be gentle with the older man now, can release the years of tension without worrying so much about the man beneath him.

Arthur pushes foam-covered finger into Danse’s ass then, loving the way the paladin clamps down around it. In almost no time he’s inserting a second, Danse whimpering when Arthur returns his hand to the man’s cock.

He speeds things up a bit, anxious to get to the nitty gritty, to feel Danse tremor around his cock, not just his fingers. There’s been too many nights that Arthur’s lied awake at night thinking about this, and now that it’s here he’s finding it hard to slow things down, to stop himself from just having his way with the paladin. He cares about Danse, wants to make him feel good, too, wants to hear the man moaning his name as he fucks him.

“C’mon, Arthur,” Danse whines, pushing down against Arthur’s three fingers when he’s had enough.

It’s all the reassurance that the elder needs, and he lathers a bit of the soap onto his own dick before pushing into Danse, the pleasure so overwhelming that he loses balance, dropping his chest onto Danse’s. When he starts to move, Arthur has one hand on Danse’s hip, the other resting on the underneath of Danse’s thigh, propping it up to get a deeper angle on him.

One of Danse’s hands leave the headboard, knotting in Arthur’s hair to pull him up for a kiss, nipping at the younger man’s bottom lip before sweeping his tongue into his mouth. He moans at the animalistic way Arthur kisses back, how he unrelentingly fucks Danse, who’s shoulders are now the only thing touching the bed. 

It’s not long before Arthur feels his orgasm approaching; it’s been too long since he’s been with anyone like this. With Danse looking so eager, so spent beneath him, Arthur doesn’t think he can hold back for much longer, wraps a tight hand around Danse’s cock and jerking him in sync with his thrusts. Danse moans loudly then, Arthur’s name echoing around the room as Danse spills onto his stomach. Arthur’s close behind, thrusting once, twice, three times and then he’s pulling out, his own fluids mixing with those on Danse’s chest. 

He collapses on top of the older man then, smearing their spunk between them as Arthur leans up to kiss Danse before resting his head on his sternum.

“Your beard still looks terrible,” Danse says, combing his fingers lazily through the hairs as Arthur leans into the touch.

“After that, you can bring a razor in my room any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
